Astonishing X-Men
Astonishing X-Men is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Astonishing X-Men #16: 17 Oct 2018 Current Issue :Astonishing X-Men #17: 21 Nov 2018 Next Issue :none Status Final issue was #17. Characters Main Characters *'Psylocke' *'Old Man Logan' *'Bishop' *'Archangel' *'Fantomex' *'Rogue' *'Gambit' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Astonishing X-Men #17 Astonishing X-Men #16 Astonishing X-Men #15 Astonishing X-Men Annual #1 Astonishing X-Men #14 Past Storylines Astonishing X-Men #12 "Dangerous," part 6 of 6. Astonishing X-Men #11 "Dangerous," part 5 of 6. Danger travels to Genosha and fights Charles Xavier. Astonishing X-Men #10 "Dangerous," part 4 of 6. The X-Men battle Danger, their old training Danger Room given form, and it defeats them, then heads off to Genosha to confront its creator, Charles Xavier. Astonishing X-Men #9 "Dangerous," part 3 of 6. After a student commits suicide in the Danger Room, it reveals its sentience, gets around its no-killing safeties, goes insane, and tries to kill the other students. Astonishing X-Men #8 "Dangerous," part 2 of 6. A mysterious force is attacking the Mansion, knocking out the psychics and using a broken-down Sentinel. Astonishing X-Men #7 "Dangerous," part 1 of 6. "Gifted" Issues #1-6. Cyclops and Emma Frost re-form a core group of X-Men as super-heroes, intended to once again be a public force for good, with costumes and everything. A cure for the 'mutant gene' is announced, causing philosophic diffences to surface among the X-Men. The X-Men battle Ord, a powerful alien, and learn that Colossus, a former X-Man once believed dead, isn't. (Collected in Astonishing X-Men, vol. 1) Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Astonishing X-Men' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4. - *'X-Men: The Shattering' - Collects vol. 2 #1-3, plus Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #372-375 & X-Men vol. 1 #92-95. "The X-Men have stayed together in the face of countless threats, but what happens when the team's leader simply disbands it? Marvel's mightiest mutant mind snaps the team into pieces - but an unholy alliance of ancient and alien evils isn't calling it quits, so neither will the X-Men!" - *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 1: Gifted' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. "Cyclops and Emma Frost re-form the X-Men with the express purpose of "astonishing" the world. But when breaking news regarding the mutant gene unexpectedly hits the airwaves, will it derail their new plans before they even get started? As demand for the "mutant cure" reaches near-riot levels, the X-Men go head-to-head with the enigmatic Ord, with an unexpected ally — and some unexpected adversaries — tipping the scales!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115315 *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 2: Dangerous' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12. "A tragic death at the Xavier Institute reveals a powerful enemy living among the X-Men that they could never have suspected - and no, it's not Magneto. Things heat up in a way none of the X-Men ever dreamed, but will teamwork save the day when they can't even depend on themselves?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078511677X *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 3: Torn' - Collects vol. 3 #13-18. "Emma Frost’s erratic behavior has the X-Men spinning in a non-stop downward spiral. Will an unlikely union be the final straw? After secretly lying in wait for months, the new Hellfire Club makes its move! Plus: The X-Man destined to destroy the Breakworld stands revealed! Who is it, and what will be their fate?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117598 *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 4: Unstoppable' - Collects vol. 3 #19-24 & Giant-Size Astonishing X-Men #1. "After the shocking and brain-smashing events of recent issues, the X-Men are off to protect the Earth from its destruction at the hands of the Breakworld. And when it’s all over, nothing will ever be the same!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122540 *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 5: Ghost Box' - Collects vol. 3 #25-30 & Ghost Boxes #1-2. "The X-Men are called to the scene of a murder that appears to have involved heretofore unknown mutants. The team’s resident scientist, Beast, discovers that though the victim was indeed a mutant, his mutation appears to be artificially produced. The team races to a spaceship graveyard in Indonesia in their search for the murderer, who they find huddled over the mysterious Ghost Box, preparing to activate it. The murderer reveals himself to also be a mutant, but commits suicide rather than give the X-Men any information as to his, or the Ghost Box’s, origins. With mysterious, artificially created mutants popping up out of nowhere, the X-Men must struggle to unlock the mysteries of the Ghost Box: What is the device’s purpose, and why was it sent to Earth?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785127887 *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 6: Exogenetic' - Collects vol. 3 #31-35. "The X-Men go up against all-new versions of some of their worst foes: genetically-manipulated Brood missiles, meat Sentinels and an island monster modeled after Krakoa." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131698 *'Astonishing X-Men: Xenogenesis' - Collects Xenogenesis #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140336 *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 7: Monstrous' - Collects vol. 3 #36-37, 39, 41. - WorldCat - ISBN 078515115X *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 8: Children of the Brood' - Collects vol. 3 #38, 40, 42, 43. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785157883 *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 9: Exalted' - Collects vol. 3 #44-47. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161783 *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 10: Northstar' - Collects vol. 3 #48-51. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161805 *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 11: Weaponized' - Collects vol. 3 #52-56 & Annual #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785164154 *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 12: Unmasked' - Collects vol. 3 #57-59 & 62-68. - *'X-Men: X-Termination' - Collects vol. 3 #60-61, plus X-Treme X-Men #12-13, Age of Apocalypse #13-14, and X-Termination #1-2. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785184430 *'Astonishing X-Men by Charles Soule, vol. 1: Life of X' - Collects vol. 4 #1-6. "An ancient evil is attacking the world's most powerful minds. It will have them by the time you finish this sentence, and a moment later, it will have us all. A band of X-Men discovers the truth behind the threat, but is there any time left for Psylocke, Old Man Logan, Bishop, Archangel, Fantomex, Rogue and Gambit? In an action-packed X-epic, they must head to the astral plane in pursuit of…the Shadow King!" - *'Astonishing X-Men by Charles Soule, vol. 2: A Man Called X' - Collects vol. 4 #7-12. "Charles Xavier is back! And he has a plan. He’s going to save the world — whether the world likes it or not! But Charles may have made the greatest mistake of his life: Proteus, one of the most terrifying adversaries the X-Men have ever faced, has returned as well! But evil doesn’t always know it’s evil. Still reeling from their narrow escape from the Shadow King and the loss of a crucial ally, how will the mutant heroes face an enemy with the power to remake the world? As a reality storm batters London and its inhabitants, Psylocke must decide between trusting the mysterious man called X and letting her beloved city fall into ruin." - *'Astonishing X-Men by Matt Rosenberg: Until Our Hearts Stop' - Collects vol. 4 #13-17 & Annual #1. "The Reavers are back, and they have a new weapon that only Havok knows about. It’s going to take a ragtag group of X-Men to save a world that hates and fears them! But after his villainous turn, can any of his old friends really trust Alex Summers? And can he blame them?" - - *'Astonishing X-Men by Joss Whedon and John Cassaday Ultimate Collection, book 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161945 *'Astonishing X-Men by Joss Whedon and John Cassaday Ultimate Collection, book 2' - Collects vol. 3 #13-24 & Giant-Size Astonishing X-Men #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161953 Hardcovers *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-12. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123016 *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #13-24 & Giant-Size Astonishing X-Men #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122532 *'Astonishing X-Men: Ghost Box' - Collects vol. 3 #25-30 & Ghost Boxes #1-2. "It all starts on a spaceship hovering 300 hundred feet above the twisted wreckage of Chaparanga Beach. Its sole inhabitant: the mysterious Subject X. Five minutes - just five minutes is all he needs, all he's asking for. Can the X-Men afford to give it to him?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133909 *'Astonishing X-Men: Exogenetic' - Collects vol. 3 #31-35. "The X-Men go up against all-new versions of some of their worst foes: genetically-manipulated Brood missiles, meat Sentinels and an island monster modeled after Krakoa." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131493 *'Astonishing X-Men: Xenogenesis' - Collects Xenogenesis #1-5. "Something’s happening in the tiny East African city of Mbangwi. Something that requires immediate investigation. A newborn sprouts metal electrodes and explodes, taking out an entire hospital. Is this the first wave of mutant rebirth that the X-Men have been praying for — or something very, very different? Something sinister?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785144919 *'Astonishing X-Men: Monstrous' - Collects vol. 3 #36-37, 39, 41. "Not all monsters are easy to spot — some of them live among us, undetected or long forgotten. Some of them live inside us, in the dark corners of our hearts, feeding on our secret fears of loss. But in the Marvel Universe, most of them live on Monster Island. Or, at least, they did. A mysterious exodus is under way; monsters spilling onto nearby shores — with catastrophic results — and it falls upon a small group of X-Men to both save the population from destruction and solve an imposing riddle: What are monsters afraid of?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785151141 *'Astonishing X-Men: Children of the Brood' - Collects vol. 3 #38, 40, 42, 43. "While Cyclops, Emma and Wolverine are off in Japan dealing with giant monsters, something dire happens that demands the X-Men's attention. With their leaders away, should the X-Men deny their help? HELL NO! Storm, Colossus and Kitty Pryde join Beast and Agent Brand to take on the Brood. But when intergalactic law prevents the destruction of an enemy who can only be defeated by extermination, the X-Men have a problem. Are Storm and her crew up to the task? And what is Cyclops going to say when he learns of this?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785157875 *'Astonishing X-Men: Exalted' - Collects vol. 3 #44-47. "Something isn't what it seems. Storm needs Cyclops' help with a special mission against Sentinels, but it ends up being much more than they bargained for. Oh, and they kiss. WHAT!?!? Who has kidnapped them, who are these familiar looking mutants, and what is the true identity of the villain Saviour?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161775 *'Astonishing X-Men: Northstar' - Collects vol. 3 #48-51. "The X-Men return to New York City, but it’s not a social call — the Marauders are back! Something from Northstar’s past has resurfaced and is looking for revenge — and when his boyfriend Kyle goes missing, will Northstar choose him or the team? Plus: Karma is losing control of her mind and taking control of the other X-Men — but all that pales in comparison to how this story ends." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785166424 *'Astonishing X-Men by Joss Whedon & John Cassaday Omnibus' - Collects vol. 3 #1-24 & Giant-Size Astonishing X-Men #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138013 Digital *'X-Men: The Shattering' - Collects vol. 2 #1-3, plus Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #372-375 & X-Men vol. 1 #92-95. - *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 1: Gifted' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. - - *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 2: Dangerous' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12. - - *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 3: Torn' - Collects vol. 3 #13-18. - - *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 4: Unstoppable' - Collects vol. 3 #19-24 & Giant-Size Astonishing X-Men #1. - - *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 5: Ghost Box' - Collects vol. 3 #25-30 & Ghost Boxes #1-2. - - *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 6: Exogenetic' - Collects vol. 3 #31-35. - - *'Astonishing X-Men: Xenogenesis' - Collects Xenogenesis #1-5. - - *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 7: Monstrous' - Collects vol. 3 #36-37, 39, 41. - *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 8: Children of the Brood' - Collects vol. 3 #38, 40, 42, 43, plus Uncanny X-Men vol. 1 #162. - - *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 9: Exalted' - Collects vol. 3 #44-47. - *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 11: Weaponized' - Collects vol. 3 #52-56 & Annual #1. - *'Astonishing X-Men, vol. 12: Unmasked' - Collects vol. 3 #57-59 & 62-68. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 4 Writer: Charles Soule. Artist/Covers: Jim Cheung. Volume 3 Issues #1-24: Writer: Joss Whedon, Artist: John Cassaday, Colorist: Laura Martin, Leterer: Chris Eliopoulos, Editor: Mike Marts Issues #25-30: Writer: Warren Ellis. Artist/Covers: Simone Bianchi. Issues #31+: Writer: Warren Ellis. Artist/Covers: Phil Jimenez. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-4, 1995 (part of "Age of Apocalypse") * Volume 2: #1-3, 1999 * Volume 3: #1-68, 2004-2013 * Volume 4: #1-17, 2017-2018 Future Publication Dates News & Features * 19 Jun 2012 - Marjorie Liu Officiates X-Men's First Same-Sex Wedding * 23 Jan 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/astonishing-x-men-liu-perkins-120123.html Marjorie Liu & Mike Perkins Ready to Astonish With X-Men] * 23 Nov 2011 - [http://www.brokenfrontier.com/lowdown/p/detail/greg-pak-talks-x-men-making-out-dead-mans-run Greg Pak Talks X-Men Making Out, Dead Man's Run] * 27 Oct 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/astonishing-x-men-greg-pak-111026.html Greg Pak on Cyclops and Storm's Astonishing X-Men Secrets] * 26 Oct 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/astonishing-x-men-james-asmus-111026.html Astonishing X-Men Collects on Emma Frost's Debt to Danger] * 06 Jul 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=33129 X-Position: Daniel Way on Deadpool, Astonishing X-Men] * 15 Feb 2011 - [http://blog.newsarama.com/2011/02/14/christos-gage-and-juan-bobillo-join-astonishing-x-men-in-may/ Christos Gage and Juan Bobillo Join Astonishing X-Men in May] * 15 Feb 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/marvel-astonishing-line-100215.html Marvel Creates New Reader Friendly Astonishing Line] * 18 Nov 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=31971 Astonishing X-Men: Behind The Scenes] * 13 Oct 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18411 Bianchi Talks Astonishing X-Artwork] * 01 Jul 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17057 Bianchi's Astonishing X-Men Designs] * 16 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=150253 Talking Astonishing X-Men with Axel Alonso] * 15 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13373 WWLA: Alonso Talks Astonishing X-Men] * 27 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11370 CCI: The Art of Astonishment: Bianchi Talks Astonishing X-Men] * 27 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11349 CCI: Astonishing Evolution - Alonso Talks Astonishing X-Men] * 27 Jul 2007 - [http://www.newsarama.com/Comic-Con_07/Marvel/AXMEllis.html SDCC '07: Ellis Does Astonishing X-Men] * 27 Jul 2007 - [http://www.newsarama.com/Comic-Con_07/Marvel/Simone.html SDCC '07: Bianchi Talks Astonishing X-Men] * 19 Jan 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6461 Joss Whedon On His Return to Astonishing X-Men - Full Transcript] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:X-Men *wikipedia:Astonishing X-Men Category:Super-Hero